Cross lovers
by the shadowed Decepticon
Summary: sam meets a pink haired biker at school as they get to know each other things will get interesting or go downhill.


**Disclaimer: I don't down these characters Cartoon Network and Marathon does. Don't bug me about the stuff you see in this story is for people above 18 or so.**

 **i wrote this long ago on adultfanfiction so im just posting it on here. i am just a shadow.**

Beverly Hills High School, 9:56 am

The streets of Beverly Hills were always busy these days of Mid June. As the girl on the bike drove" by the car on her way to Beverly high School. I wonder what will happen today thought the Biker girl" as she drove to parking lot of the School. Donna took her helmet off and looked at the car that parked right by her Motorcycle. The pink haired girl recognized the 3 girls Alex and Clover but the one girl who really got Donna's attention was Sam the Redhead girl. Hi girls looks like another Nice day at Beverly high yelled Donna to the girls who looked at the biker girl As Sam walked up to her asking if she was doing anything tonight she would like to join her says the red head well im free tonight how about we go to my place and watch a movie?. Ok sure said Sam while heading to the school.

Several hours later… Samantha walked to Donna's Apartment room she found the door open all ready and came in. Seeing Donna on the couch Sam joined her and asked what movie was this they were seeing.

Well it's the movie called Crossed lovers supposed to be about two girls trying to get along but it will let's find out said the biker girl. She put the tape in and the two girls watched. The video started to get steamy as a lesbian scene turned on this wasn't what Sam was expecting to see nor Donna but it did turn her on while she started to move her hand over Sam's thigh The redhead got with the mood and started to move her lips closer to Donna's face their lips got into a embrace which the biker girl enjoyed really much.

The kiss didn't last long but Donna built up the courage to say she loved Sam. Which Sam blushed and started to say she feels the same way for her to, Donna began to undo the buttons on Sam's shirt as the shirt came off the Redhead was wearing a green bra with thin straps. Wow Sam you like to wear in style don't you said Donna. Well how about you take it off for me replied Sam. She took off the bra and went at Sam's right breast first taking a nipple into her mouth and began to suck.

The Redhead liked the feeling of Donna sucking her breast.  
The biker girl resumed the sucking and she loved the taste of Sam's nipple while using her right hand to grope the other tit.  
Sam was trying to take off her lover's shirt and pink bra but the sucking was a little distracting.  
However, she managed to take it off. "Come on Donna it will be good for both of us we can suck each other at same time", said Sam  
Donna thought of the idea while sucking the redhead's right nipple, doing circle moves around it. Later she agreed

She kissed her lover and laid her down while Sam got on top of her. Sam slid her breasts across Donna's face, and the biker girl latched onto it and started to suck again while Sam sucked Donna's left fit.  
"Donna, your breasts feel nice", said Sam while lapping the pink haired girl's nipple.  
"So are yours, Sam. They are bigger than mine", replied Donna.

Donna tried to undo Sam's mini skirt while she was still on Red head's nipple but managed to get it off revealing that Sam was wearing a g string.

The red head did same to the biker girl taking off her jeans then she moved her legs to get the jeans off once the spy saw that Donna was wearing pink thong. The biker girl started to grope Sam's ass while she kept Sam's nipple in mouth licking the nipple with her tongue she did want to try something different perhaps try Sam's clit and taste it.

*Donna withdrew of Sam's breast and asked if they could try a different kind of 69, then taking the breast in her mouth once again to suck, waiting for Sam's response,  
Well we could try out The Biker said. as Sam moved back with her boob leaving Donna's mouth and with her pussy now in front of Donna's face.

*Sam took off her panties while Donna did the same, groping Sam's ass. Donna soon buried her face in the redhead's clit and began to lick while Sam drove her tongue deep in Donna slit causing her to moan out loud. "God, Sam your so goood!"' the Pink haired girl while Sam was licking her slit clean  
"Wow Donna that was the best sex I ever had for a while" getting off the Bed as she sat down on it. She asked Donna if she meant it if she loved her. "Well Sammy I do love you". Which she came over and hugged Sam and kissed her. After they done with kissing,

Sam asked on how long she had these Donna,  
instead, went to show them, by pushing Sam again to the bed. She went on top of her and leaned down,  
putting her face near Sam's breast, to lick her nipple. When she started to work on the redhead's breast, moans could be heard.  
Ahhhh Yesss* don't stop.


End file.
